Power hammers for use in driving piles into the earth have been known for many years and have been manufactured by the assignee of this application and DELMAG Maschinenfabrik Reinhold Dornfeld GmbH+ Co. ("Makers") and by other companies for over forty years. The latest fuel driven power hammers manufactured by Makers, which are considered prior art, are D8-22, D16-32, D25-32, D36-32, D46-32, D62-23, D80-23 and D100-13 power hammers. In the past, these hammers have consistently used diesel fuel as a combustible (with ether as a starter fuel) and have emitted some smoke during operation.
Worldwide concern with respect to air pollution has made smokeless operation of fuel driven power hammers advisable. However, no one in the prior art has been able to produce and operate a fuel driven power hammer without producing smoke.
It is the object of the present invention to teach the use of fuel driven power hammers which are smokeless while maintaining substantially the same power delivered by the hammer to the pile.